ini rahasiaa!
by miisilveru
Summary: SILVER PAIR PUTUUSSSS ! apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?  Ootori POV.


**Disclaimer : Takeshi Konomi**

**Well, lets read…**

* * *

><p><strong>-Ootori POV-<strong>

Shishido-san, itulah nama yang selalu terpikirkan olehku. Seakan-akan telah menyatu dengan memori otak, setiap kali melakukan sesuatu pasti namamu lah yang muncul dipikiranku. Teringat ketika sedang mengerjakan ulangan sejarah, aku malah menuliskan namamu dilembar jawaban padahal bukan kau yang sedang ulangan, kan? Ffhu- rasanya aku ingin tertawa jika mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

Yaa,, setiap menit, setiap detik kau selalu membuatku rindu, membuatku luluh, membuatku terhanyut akan bayangmu…. aku benar-benar mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu…...Shishido-san.

Tapi apakah kau tahu? Bagaimana perasaanku, perasaan tak percaya, sedih, kecewa, sakit yang beraduk menjadi satu saat kau mengucapkan kata 'putus' begitu saja? Terus terang, aku tak bisa menerima semuanya, menerima akan ucapan 'putus'mu itu, aku tak bisa.

Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Padahal sebelumnya hubungan kita baik-baik saja. Aku selalu mencarimu, mendekatimu saat kau menjauhiku, memintamu untuk dapat memberikan alasan yang jelas kenapa memutuskanku, bahkan semua sms dan teleponku tidak kau hiraukan. Kumohon mengertilah Shishido-san, aku tak mau kau meninggalkanku, aku tak mau jika kehilanganmu, aku tak mau.

Karena itu, sudah ku putuskan. Dihari kedua ini, aku akan menemuimu. Seberapa kerasnya kau menjauhiku aku tak peduli, yang ku mau kau memberikan penjelasan yang pasti.

Eh?

Apa?

Ini, tidak salahkan? Mimpi atau nyatakah? Shishido-san... dia… berpelukan dengan Atobe-buchou? Kenapa? Padahal selama yang aku tahu, Shishido-san jarang berbicara pedanya, malah ia sering menggerutu akan sikap sang 'oresama' itu, malah kadang-kadang juga bertengkar. Lalu, kenapa sekarang jadi begini? Ini aneh sekali.

Eh?

Apa mungkin… Shishido-san memutuskanku karena sekarang ia bersama Atobe-buchou?

Tapi kenapa?

Lekas kugerakan kakiku untuk pergi meninggalkan pemandangan yang sakit itu. Apa yang mereka lakukan disana? Dipojok koridor gelap dan sepi, ya Tuhan….. aku tak sangup untuk membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Lari, terus berlari yang kulakukan. Meninggalkan mereka, meninggalkan gedung sekolah, meninggalkan Hyotei, dan hanya bisa menangis… sakit.

* * *

><p>Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak aku putus dengan Shishido-san, masih dengan rasa tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat kemarin "Shishido-san dan Atobe-buchou" gumamku perlahan. Hari ini aku absen, tak mampu menginjakkan kaki di sekolah, tak mampu jika secara kebetulan aku melihat akan bayangnya, melihat akan wajah Shishido-san. Tapi anehnya kenapa aku tidak bisa membencinya? Sejujurnya, aku masih mencintainya. Ya Tuhan, jikalau ini mimpi buruk tolong segeralah bangunkan aku, buat semuanya indah seperti dulu.<p>

Tuliluliluut ~

Baru saja aku akan kembali merebahkan diri diatas kasur, tiba-tiba hp-ku berbunyi. Perlahan kubuka flip yang menghalangi layar, melihat siapa ynag menelepon, dan ternyata itu…..

Hiyoshi-kun.

"halo..?" jawabku pertama.

"heiiii Choutarou!"

"ah, ya..?"

"kenapa kau tadi tidak masuk, hah? Sudah tahu ada ulangan matematika, dasar bodoh!"

"ah maaf."

"kau kenapa? Sakit? Kenapa tidak ada pemberitahuan!"

"aku baik-baik saja kok Hiyoshi-kun.. cuma sedikit kesiangan.." jawabku berbohong.

"kesaingan? Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan alasan konyolmu itu?"

"…."

"sudahlah, cepat keluar! Sekarang aku ada didepan rumahmu."

Aku terdiam sejenak, berusaha menangkap kalimat yang tadi diucapkan Hiyoshi-kun.

"eh?"

"aku…..ada…didepan….ru….mahmu.."

"eh?"

"cepat keluarrr!"

Aku bergegas turun kebawah. Membuka pintu, membuka gerbang, dan ya Tuhan, aku lupa. Keadaanku sekarang sangatlah berantakan, masih mengenakan piama walaupun ini sudah sore, dan parahnya lagi…. Mataku sembab, bengkak.

.

.

"ya ampun Choutarou, apa kau gila?"

Ucap Hiyoshi-kun kaget ketika melihat keadaanku, sekarang kami sedang duduk diruang tengah, tidak ada siapa-siapa dirumahku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menjawab pertanyaan Hiyoshi-kun.

"Choutarou, matamu itu.. eh-"

Tak kuasa menahan perasaan didada, aku memeluk tubuh Hiyoshi-kun erat. Menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang kurasa, menangis dipundaknya.

"hik..H-Hiyoshi-kun..hik"

"a.. kau kenapa Choutarou? Apa yang terjadi?"

"S-Shishido-san..hik..Shishido-san.."

"ada apa dengan Shishido-senpai?"

"k-kami..hik….kami putus."

"hah?"

"i-iya, kami putus. Hik.. Hiyoshi-kun, a..aku harus bagaimana?"

"gekkokujou, jadi kau kacau begini hanya gara-gara kau putus dengan Shishido-senpai?"

"i-iya.."

"kau bodoh sekali Choutarou!"

"t-tapi aku-"

Eh? Sekarang giliran Hiyoshi-kun yang memelukku, menyenderkan kepalaku kedadanya. Kini tangisanku mengeras, membasahi kemeja sekolah yang dikenakannya.

"sudahlah, tenangkan dirimu. Menangislah sepuasnya."

Ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Rasanya tenang bila ada seseorang yang menemani disaat kita sedang sedih. Terimakasih Hiyoshi-kun.

* * *

><p>Tak terasa, sudah empat hari sejak aku putus dengan Shishido-san, empat hari yang menyakikan, tak hentinya aku menangis karenanya. Aku tak bisa menjalani semuanya semudah itu, itu sulit.<p>

Akan terasa lebih ringan untukku jika kau tidak menjauhiku, tetap bersamaku, berteman pun tak apa. tapi kenapa kau melakukan semua hal yang bertolak belakang dengan apa yang aku harapkan? Kau dengan Atobe-buchou pun tak apa, aku rela. Karena sungguh, aku akan ikut bahagia jika kau pun bahagia.

Kualunkan sebuah instrumen yang sesuai dengan perasaanku saat ini, campur aduk tak menentu. Kuhayati satu persatu dari alunan not piano yang kutekankan. Baru kini kusadari, besarnya arti dirimu dihidupku. Yah, kehilangan dirimu dapat membuatku terpuruk begitu dalam. Sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu mencintaimu…. Shishido-san.

BRAAKKK!

Sebuah bantingan keras pintu terdengar, saat aku menoleh… tiba-tiba sesosok pria yang kukenal menciumku. Ya.. sesosok pria yang kucintai selama ini, sesosok pria yang sempat membuatku sakit, sesosok pria yang tak lain adalah Shishido-san kini hadir dipandanganku, terlebih…menciumku.

Kenapa?

"Aagghhh! Sudahlah! Aku sudah tak tahan lagii! Choutarou.."

Kini Shishido-san memelukku dengan erat, aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi?

"maafkan aku Choutarou…"

"S-Shishido-san?"

"sudahlah! Kuakhiri sekarang saja! Aku sudah tak tahan melihatnya, akhir-akhir ini kau selalu terlihat murung, lihatlah matamu…sembab sekali. Tadinya aku akan meneruskan semuanya sampai akhir, tapi baru empat hari saja kau sudah begini. Apalagi saat mendengar cerita dari Hiyoshi kemarin, kalau kau bolos sekolah dan malah menangis seharian dirumah, padahal aku memintanya untuk melihat keadaanmu begitu aku dengar kalau kau bolos sekolah. Ditambah dengan permainan musikmu yang seperti ini,, tambah membuatku tidak tega melihatnya.. sungguh, melihatmu yang seperti ini malah semakin membuatku kesal pada diriku sendiri, maafkanlah aku Coutarou.."

Shishido-san berucap panjang sekali, aku tak mampu menangkap apa yang ia bicarakan. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..

"m-maksud Shishido-san? Aku tidak mengerti?"

Kembali, Shishido-san mengecupku perlahan. Kulihat wajahnya yang memerah dan sebikit memelingkan mata kesamping.

"Happy Aniversary Choutarou… walaupun itu masih dua hari lagi."

"Eh /?"

Apa? Apa yang diucapkan Shishido-san barusan? A-aku tak mengerti….

"kau itu inconnect banget sih Choutarou! Ehem… maksudku, happy…anniversary / kau tahu kan artinya?"

"tapi….bukannya kita sudah putus?"

"kau mau beneran kita putus?"

"eh? maksudnya 'beneran'….. jadii…."

Seakan tahu bahwa aku benar-benar belum mengerti, Shishido-san kembali berbicara, tersenyum. Senyumanya yang kurindukan, senyum yang sempat hilang selama empat hari dihidupku.

"begini,, aku punya rencana untuk memberimu sebuah kejutan besar dihari jadian kita. Yaitu ini, aku berpura-pura memutuskanmu biar kau sedih dulu, lalu akhirnya nanti kau akan kukejutkan dengan semua kebohonganku.. semua sudah kusiapkan dengan rapi, aku pun meminta yang lainnya supaya mendukungku dan semuanya setuju. Dan apa kau tahu? Mereka semua memujiku kerena ideku ini sangat hebat haha.. tapi tak kusangka, semua ini bisa membuatmu menjadi terpuruk separah ini.. maaf ya, Choutarou?"

Kini aku mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Shishido-san. Ya Tuhan…. Jadi, putusku ini hanya sebatas bohongan saja? Kami jadi tidak benaran putus? Aku tidak percaya, sangat tidak percaya kalau Shishido-san bisa melakukan hal yang manis tapi sedikit menyebalkan ini.

Ya Tuhan, syukurlah… perlahan air mataku mulai mengalir.

"eh, Choutarou. Jangan nangis.."

"b-bodoh,, hik. Shishido-san bodoh!"

"Bodoh? Aku? kok?"

"hueee..hiik. Shishido-san menyebalkaan!..hik"

"eh, ah, m-maafkan aku, kumohon. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau membuatmu sedih.."

"tidak, tidak akan kumaafkan.. hik.. menyebalkan, shishido-san sudah membuatku sedih seperti ini, jahat!"

Kurasakan sekaran sentuhan tangannya yang mengelus rambutku.

"tapi sekerang aku senang, karena dengan kejadian ini.. aku jadi tahu seberapa besarnya kau mencintaiku.."

"kata siapa? aku tidak. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi… aku membencimu!"

"haha…..kalau begitu akan kulakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu kembali mencintaiku….."

"/"

**-OWARI-**

Hyahahahaha akhirnya selesai jugaaaa XXD

BUGGHH! *dipukul panci ama ortu*

Ortu : bukannya ngapalin senen UN. Malah enak-enakan kewarnet!

Mieao : haha,, gak apa, refreshing dulu =))

Oya, ini fic keduaku yang dipublishkan, ceritanya mungkin agak gak nyambung karena bikinnya buru-buru *terburu oleh UN* mana pendek pula. Tapi sudah semaksimal mungkin kulakukan yang terbaik. Hahahaha (typo-nya masih ada gak ya?).

Yasudahlah,, pokonya saya udah lega karena bisa mempublishkan fic ini, dan tak mengganggu lagi pada konsentrasiku saat belajar^^

Sekalian minta doa pada semuanya, semoga saya diberikan kemudahan dan kelancaran balam menghadapi UN nanti . hahaha amiin , semua LULUS! (Reader : gak penting banget sih==')

Oya, sebenarnya cerita ini terispirasi dari kejadian nyata yang menimpa sahabat saya.. pacarnya mutusin dia, padahal itu cuma pura-pura buat kejutan dihari jadiannya. Haha… so sweet ya^^?

Jadi iri aku #plakk!

Well, ini saya kasih omake…. Ngasih ko, ikhlas, makanya kalian doain ya? Hyahahaha :D

*ada sesuatu dibalik sesuatu(?)*

**-OMAKE-**

Esoknya, diruang klub….

Choutarou : "Lalu, hubungan Shishido-san dengan Atobe_buchou itu apa?"

Shishido : " eh?"

Choutarou : " waktu itu aku lihat Shishido-san dan Atobe-buchou berpelukan dikoridor, mana sepi…..gelap pula."

Shishido : "hah? Aku pelukan ma Atobe? iieeeh…gak banget."

Atobe : * kebetulan denger* "hheeiiiii.."

Shishido : "waktu itu kami cuma milihin hadian yang cocok untuk hari jadi kita. Makanya pasti kau salah mengira yang bukan-bukan."

Choutarou : "ooh,, begitu. Lalu, hadiahnya apa Shishido-san?"

Shishido : "oh, kalau itu rahasia. Lihat saja besok."

Gakuto : *ikut nimrung* "haha,, tapi aku kaget loh, ternyata si Ryou bisa punya ide kaya gitu."

Shishido : "haha.. Shishido-sama no bigi ni, yoina?"

Atobe : "hheeiii… itu kata-kata oresama!"

Dan berakhirlah cerita seperti ini...

Mieao : *puppy eyes* "Riviuu pliiiisss…."


End file.
